


Theatre play

by livingcacophony



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Aishi Ayano, POV Ayano Aishi, POV Third Person, Taro and Osana don't really appear, Unused tutorial idea, kind of, pre-game, theatre play, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingcacophony/pseuds/livingcacophony
Summary: Kokona asks Ayano to help her with an upcoming play.
Relationships: Aishi Ayano & Harukawa Kokona | Haruka Kokona, Aishi Ayano/Yamada Tarou (one-sided), Najimi Osana/Yamada Tarou (one-sided)
Kudos: 6





	Theatre play

**Author's Note:**

> Kokona's surname is Harukawa because it was changed to that, if I'm correct.  
> This is a mix between Ayano's POV and a 3rd person's POV.

"Do you need help?"

If Aishi Ayano had to explain how she felt when Yamada Taro helped her to get up, she felt alive, happy, hopeful.

"Yes, thank you.", said Ayano.

"You're welcome!", said Yamada-senpai, smiling, and going to talk with another person, Najimi Osana, and then both of them started talking.

"Ugh, you're an idiot!", said Najimi-san, blushing.

Then, when Ayano saw that, she felt angry, she wanted to get rid of her rival, but she didn't know how, then, it happened.

"Hey, Aishi-san…", said a voice, belonging to Harukawa Kokona.

Grey eyes met purple eyes.

"…Yes, Harukawa-san?", asked Ayano.

"I need help with a play, do you mind helping me?", said the purplenette.

"… Sure.", said the noirrette.

They were on the gymnasium's scenario, when Ayano least expected it.

"… What's the play about?", asked Ayano.

"Oh, it's about an assassin, you'll play the role, I'll play a victim, okay? Take this.", Harukawa-san, after that, gives Ayano a fake sword.

Then, they started the play.

Ayano pretended to attack Harukawa-san, and she screamed, playing her act.

"AHHH!", screamed Harukawa-san, and then pretended to die.

Then, Harukawa-san told her to get rid of the evidence.

"You should try to get rid of everything bloody, and all, that, use that fake incinerator!"

Ayano pretended to change her "bloody" clothes.

Then, Ayano pretended to dispose of the sword in the fake incinerator.

Oh, take this doll and pretend it is my corpse, to get rid of it, or something like that, hehe.", said Harukawa-san.

Finally, Ayano pretended to get rid of the corpse.

"That's it! You're really good at this, Aishi-san!", complimented Harukawa-san, smiling.

"…Thank you.", said Ayano.

"Oh, no, thanks to you for helping me!", said the twin-drilled girl.

"… You're welcome?", said Ayano, kind of sceptical.

"Ok, gotta go to class, bye!", said Harukawa-san, leaving.

But Ayano really didn't thank Harukawa-san because of that compliment, she thanked her for the play, because it made her know what to do.

**_It made her know what to do to get rid of Najimi Osana._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic here! I know it's kind of short, but, oh well.


End file.
